


There's Something About Theo

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horny Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Liam, Sex Talk, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is a Tease, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: How did you know you were a big fat homo?EXCUUUUSE YOU?!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	There's Something About Theo

Liam had texted Mason asking him to meet for coffee at the Starbucks nearby the school after lacrosse practice. Mason, bless his heart, had actually shown at the school and picked him up, so Liam told him he was buying the drinks.

Once they were seated and sipping their overly sugary drinks, Mason asked

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, Mase, I want to know... how did you know you were a big fat homo?"

Mason spat his coffee in shock. _"EXCUUUUSE YOU?!"_

Everyone at the shop looked at them and Liam was tomato red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way," he whispered.

"God, Liam, you and your mouth... I told you a thousand times to think what you're going to say before you say it"

"I know, sorry!!!" Liam was still red and crouching close to the table, he wanted to disappear.

"It's ok, so what makes you ask this, is this about Theo?"

"What? No, no, no, why would you say that?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I don't need your super senses to know what's up, so spill the tea"

"Ok, so I need to know, how did you know you were gay?"

"Liam, do you really need to ask? Like, want me to give you the bird and the bees speech?"

"So, I mean, do you even remember how you felt? I know Corey and you are like two old grannies now, but how did you know?"

Mason smacked him upside the head, "Grannies! I'll have you know we have a very active sex life, _thankyouverymuch_ "

Liam shuddered, he didn't want to hear about grannie sex.

"So, I'll tell you, ok? You know Theo has been staying at my place and he's always shirtless and walking around in his underwear"

Now Liam had Mason's complete attention.

"And many times he goes to the shower, forgets something and comes out completely naked."

Mason was definitely loving this chat.

"And Mase, he has this big bubble tight ass, not like Hayden who looked more like she just had a long back" Liam was gesticulating as he described Theo's ass and Mason was just picturing it, drooling.

"And the shoulders, broad and muscular... his biceps, Mase, he's fucking built... but then he has a slim waist and a six pack... not only that, his pecs are fucking smooth and huge, the nipples are always pointy so you can see them even through his ridiculously tight shirts and then Mase... the trail from his navel, I can see him play with it when he's just lying on the bed.. Even his armpits are hot, Mase"

Mason was dead now, dead and buried, why was Liam torturing him like that.

"Finally, when he's casually naked, _I get to see his fucking dick!_ And Mase, it's a great dick! It's a work of art, cut and meaty, long, thick, he obviously trims everything so you can see his smooth big balls just bounce around.. and don't even get me started on the smell, you know we wolves can smell everything and his fucking ball smell makes me hard!"

Mason was now just foaming at the mouth, he knew Theo was hot as fuck but he didn't need his horny best friend to describe him in detail like that.

"Which brings me to... When I look at him and specially when I smell him, I get like, a huge fucking boner, I'm leaking in my shorts and I just want to jump him and lick him and kiss him and fuck him until he screams my name" Liam was talking as quietly as possible but still gesticulating exaggeratedly.

"So why was it even a question?"

"What do you mean?"

" _You're a big fat homo!_ " And that was the moment when Theo decided to show up at the door and everyone in the shop got quiet and looked at them.

Mason and Liam squealed and looked at each other in horror.

"So, I think that makes 3 of us, I guess?" Theo was laughing as he stood behind Liam and grabbed his shoulders.

"Did you hear everything I told Mason!?"

"Of course I did... I knew you liked the shows I've been giving you"

"Whaaaa.... what do you mean, Theo?"

"All the naked ones, I've been trying to get into your pants, you oblivious idiot!" 

"Well it worked, let's go home and strip for me again, I want to lick every fucking inch of your stupidly hot body!"

They left holding hands and Mason started texting his boyfriend.

"Coming home right now, I need you naked and on all fours when I get there, don't ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please leave comments or kudos :D


End file.
